Many students have to complete homework associated with different topics, for example, reading, math, science, language, and the like. The completion of homework helps to ensure that the student understands the topic being taught. Additionally, an instructor may use the results of homework assignments to identify deficiencies or problems in his or her teaching style. For example, if all the students have poor homework results on a particular topic, the instructor may decide to spend more time teaching that topic. However, when homework is not completed, the instructor may not know if the students are learning the topics as expected. Additionally, when homework is not being completed, it is difficult to know whether the student chose not to complete the homework or whether the student is overwhelmed with too much homework.